


Pizzolino

by sonshinbrow



Series: Plance [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Bad Pick-Up Lines, Cuban Lance (Voltron), Established Relationship, F/M, Implied Heith, Implied Period, Italian Pidge (Voltron), Italian Pidge | Katie Holt, Lance (Voltron) Speaks Spanish, Pidge (Voltron) Speaks Italian, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-17
Updated: 2017-08-17
Packaged: 2018-12-16 13:45:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11829969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sonshinbrow/pseuds/sonshinbrow
Summary: Keith asked for a favor at an inconvenient time.





	Pizzolino

Lance woke up to loud knocking on their dorm door. He opened his eyes lazily, trying to take in his surroundings. He felt a warm pressure snoring lightly as it sat on his chest, he shook his head slowly trying to get rid of the drowsiness that encompassed him. Her face was tucked into the crook of her neck, her hair and breathing tickling his skin. Her leg was clamped tightly around his hip, and the other was left limp next to his own.

He inhaled sharply when he heard the knocking continue. He took in the compromising situation quickly, and made a move at slipping away from her tight grip, but it ended up being no use, and left her stirring. He considered yelling, but knew it would cause a disturbance to the sleeping girl. Finally, he decided to lift the girl, putting a hand on the back of her leg and pulled the two together, and put his other hand on the back of her neck. He scooted to the edge of the couch, but flinched at the loud sound of the door being beat, on. Once standing, he lifted the girl into a princess style position. The arrangement ended up being pointless to actually answer the door, so Lance moved his hand from the back of her neck to the bottom of her other thigh and turn her, so her legs were straddling his waist. 

The knocking resumed once again, by the time it returned Lance’s arm was wrapped around her torso, as the other was working on wrapping her arms around his neck. Once he was sure she was secure, he started making his way towards their dorm door. The person was about to knock again when Lance finally swung the door open. Keith’s balled-up hand was the first thing that appeared in Lance’s line of vision, but he retracted it quickly. 

Lance’s brain grasped the situation drowsily as Keith cleared his throat rather loudly. Lance raised an eyebrow in question.

“Do you have any sugar?”

Lance rolled his eyes, and groaned, “Keith it’s so early!” 

His eyebrows furrowed in confusion, and the hands that were formerly on his hips were now digging into his pockets in search for his phone. He pressed the home button with his thumb hastily, the screen illuminating his face and surroundings. He quickly flipped his phone towards Lance, causing the Cuban to flinch, not enough to drop the girl he was carrying, but enough to get her to slip from his grip.

The movement caused her to slip out of unconsciousness, her head moving upwardly, and her eyes opening slowly, taking in the sight of their hallway. She felt Lance’s arms just under the curve of her butt, her cheeks flushed deep red. She tightened herself around Lance when she felt the pain settle in her lower abdomen and yelped lightly into the junction of Lance’s neck and shoulder. Lance’s hand moved to rub her back soothingly, but him leaning forward to read what she assumed was the time on the screen from what she had heard from the conversation caused her to tighten her grip again. He quickly straightened his posture seeing Pidge’s actions.

“It’s literally a quarter until 5 o’clock, Lance,” Keith deadpanned, putting his phone back in his pocket, “sugar?”

Lance sighed, stuck his tongue out towards the shorter boy, and tapped on Pidge’s back twice earning a hum in response, “ _che cosa è successo?_ (“What’s up?”)” 

Lance whispered over her ear, smile evident in his tone, “I need you to do something for Keith.” 

Pidge groaned, but let her head fall back, away from the comfortable position it was formerly resting in, “ _mi hai portato fuori dal mio pizzolino, questo è meglio essere importanti, stupido ragazzi._ (“You woke me up from my nap, this better be important, stupid boys.”)” Lance chuckled playfully at the term, knowing fully well his girlfriend didn’t mean anything by it.

Keith’s eyes widened at the foreign words that rolled off her tongue as he looked at her in surprise from the dorm’s doorstep. Lance put his hands on the backs of her thighs in order to set her back down. Pidge whined when she felt the cold floor against her bare feet, her hands still wrapped around Lances neck and eyes squeezed shut.

Lance spoke into the comfortable silence sitting in between them, “ _el quiere azúcar, ¿sabes dónde está, verdad?_ (“He wants sugar, you know where it is right?”)” Pidge nodded at his words. 

Lance spoke again, this time with a more pleading tone in his voice, “ _¿puedes ir a buscarlo mientras yo lo detengo por ahora?_ (“Can you go get him while I stall him for now?”)” 

Pidge sighed, letting her hands fall to her sides before pushing her fist out, and her other hand gripping her forearm as she stuck her tongue out to him before verbally responding to his question, “ _va bene, ma voi stronzi, voi stronzi meglio ricordati sono una donna in dolore e mi fai fare questa merda._ (“fine, but you assholes better remember I am a woman in pain and I have to deal with this shit”)” 

Lance laughed lightheartedly at the girl’s vulgar gestures and mouth, before moving his attention back to Keith, “again, why do you need sugar this late in the afternoon?” 

Keith blew out a low whistle, “Hunk’s catering for his moms’ wedding, and he’s making desert right now.” Seeing as he would be here for longer than he expected, he leaned against the doorframe. 

Lance quirked an eyebrow in semi-confusion, “didn’t they like get married before Hunk was even born?” 

Keith sighed, “yeah, but they’re doing an anniversary thing for their 20th anniversary by getting married again.”

Lance’s eyes perked up as he shifted his weight from one foot to the other comfortably, “oh, cute.”

The two boys turned their heads towards a sneeze coming from the kitchen, the sound of something falling followed it. Pidge’s head popped back up from under the counter and she looked like she was about to shed buckets of tears. She looked straight at Lance, waving her hand, palm down, up and down. Lance took that as his cue to go to his girlfriend, so he raised his index towards Keith and made his way to the small apartment’s kitchen. He gasped slightly once he saw the mess of sugar on the floor, but Pidge quickly shushed him.

Pidge let out a sob, falling down to her knees as she tried to clean the mess recklessly, “ _non so cosa sia successo,_ (“I don’t know what happened,”)” Pidge gulped, taking in as much air as she could, “ _e sono così così dispiaciuto._ (“and I’m so so sorry.”)” 

Lance kneeled to Pidge’s height, and pulled her toward him, trying his best to avoid the mess currently sitting on their tiled kitchen floor. “ _Esta bien, mi amor, calma,_ (“It’s okay, love, calm down,”)” Lance said as Pidge hiccuped into his chest, “it’s just hormones.”

Lance let go of his girlfriend briefly, standing up to address his so-called rival, “hey, Keith, it’s gonna be a while, so we’ll just, bring it to you guys later.” Lance smiled tightly. Keith nodded in understanding, leaving, and closing the door with him.

Lance kneeled back down, he put his hands on her stuttering shoulders and said seriously, “ _tu papá debe ser pirata, porque tú eres un tesoro._ (“Your dad must be a pirate, because you’re a treasure.”)” Pidge laughed quietly, wiping her nose with her finger. 

Lance grinned at how the corny line got her to smile, he quickly extended his hand out towards her in an inviting motion, “so how about we go to our room, and watch some movies, I’ll get you whatever you need or want, babe, I know it’s been a bad week.” Pidge hummed in agreement, taking Lance’s hand.

The two stood up, and made their way out of the kitchen, Pidge tiptoeing away from the sugary mess that resided on their floor, and followed Lance to their room.

Lance quickly accomodated her into a comfortable position, and went back to the kitchen to clean the mess without worrying the Italian, who had already fallen asleep again. 

Lance went back to their room, and laid down next to Pidge in hopes of falling asleep.

In the end, they didn't remember Keith even asked for any sugar.

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, ok, so news:
> 
> 1) I scrapped both Thick Thighs and Sunflowers & Chinese Food, so they're not gonna come back
> 
> 2) I started a brand new school, and it's like really hardcore and the best in the state, so not a lot of writing, sorry
> 
> 3) Please tell me if I got anything wrong, I'm not fluent in Italian. (I only know and speak Spanish and English fluently.)
> 
> 4) I'm working on an even BIGGER plance fic so stick around! (like more than 30k words big so)
> 
> 5) yeah that's it.
> 
> Feedback is encouraged and appreciated, in kudos or comments!


End file.
